Of Angels And Reaper Boys
by tsubasahope
Summary: AU Reapers and angels live in two separate realms, never to cross each other's borderlines. Disobedience means instant obliviation. Yet, there is a neutral zone in between the territories, one small yet dangerous place. DXS
1. Of Angels, Reapers, and Neutral Zones

**A/N: A new fanfiction. And this time about reapers and angels. Now, for those supporting Waves of Blue, I will be updating that next so look forward to that. And now I present, Of Angels And Reaper Boys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I have neither the money nor the time. Sigh...**

Of Reapers, Angels, and The Neutral Zone

In the world, there is only good and evil; nothing in between. They live in separate realms in Heaven and in the Underworld. When people's souls are released from their mundane bodies, they are judged and sent to one of these realms, marking them an angel or a reaper.

Reapers from the Underworld and Angels from the Heaven are not able to cross the boundaries separating their realms. Instant obliviation is to follow for those who disobey. But there is one place between these territories. A small yet dangerous place. A place of dark and calm power. In a field of red flowers, Danny Phantom, Prince of the Underworld fell in love with Samantha Manson, an angel from Heaven.

It was not a coincidence that Danny had found the neutral zone as both sides called it. It was more like the hand of fate. And that was where he met her.

He flipped through the pages of his father's diary fervently, searching for the land on which he was in. He slid his finger across a page and tapped on a certain spot, musing.

"Hmm, this isn't on the map," he whispered, jostling his scythe in one hand and his book in another. The wind tossed his snowy white hair under his black hood as well as the field of blood red flowers. He peered at the landscape, taking in the rock ceiling and the wind that seemed to come from nowhere, "Where the hell am I?"

A soft rustling invaded his sensitive ears. Danny looked up with curious green eyes and his jaw dropped. In front of his eyes was an angel. And a beautiful one at that.

She was rather small for an angel and definitely afraid. Her white dress billowed around her pale legs and her short, silky black hair brushed her shoulders as her alert yet quivering violet eyes scanned the field. Her lithe body shivered as a chilly wind passed through her folded luminescent white wings. She looked lovely and pale with fear and innocence flitting in her eyes.

* * *

Sam was having a horrible day. Her eyes drooped as she stumbled through the field of crimson flowers. They reminded her of tears of blood and made her think about how she got here in the first place. She felt tired, lost, and most of all cold from the shifting wind blowing through her wings.

A billow of wind and a soft murmuring voice stopped her short. In front of her was a boy. His acute emerald eyes scanned the horizon as the wind tossed his pale white hair under a long black foreboding cloak. He was much taller than her and seemed to hold immense power. A glowing green aura surrounded him and invited her to his figure. But what really drew her in was the weapon in his arms.

His eyes met her own timid yet piercing amethyst ones and she let out a tiny gasp.

There was a moment of silence on both their parts as they stared at each other, in amazement and wonder. Then, Danny blanched as her mouth formed an 'O' and she screamed. Her wingtips vibrated as she readied herself to take flight.

"Stop!" he found himself calling out raising a gloved hand and dropping his scythe in the progress, "I won't hurt you." She relaxed somewhat.

"You're a reaper!" she eyed Danny's scythe warily tensing again. Her fingers twitched by her side, he noticed, "Why are you here? Why are we not obliviated, yet?" She gained more confidence with each word she spoke but her eyes never strayed from the scythe on the ground in the flowers, skewing their beauty.

"Err... it's kind of a long story. The first question that is," he reached to pick up his weapon. He watched her tense and back away. "Relax, I'm just going to call it back."

He slowly picked it up, and let it shrink to charm size before her astonished eyes. He stored it into his pocket.

"There, see?" he held up his hands, including the one with the book. Her attention now was on the book. "How did you get here?"

"I asked first," she shot back. Danny almost smirked. For an angel, she sure wasn't 'angelic'.

"Fine," he seated himself in the bed of flowers, crushing some. He motioned next to him but she stayed where she was and sat on her spot. "You won't see the book from there."

She growled at him, all fears gone and remained where she was. "I'll stay here, thank you very much."

"Do as you wish," he shrugged, "I'm Danny by the way, Prince of the Underworld. And you are?" He pulled off his hood, revealing his stark white hair. She gasped, not because of his appearance but because of his words.

"Why do you need to know?" Her eyes gave him a small glare after she had composed herself.

"So I don't always have to refer to you as 'Angel Girl'," Danny grinned back at her. He could see her having a mental battle with herself.

"I'm Sam, from Heaven," she grumbled finally, "Look, I just want to go home. Do you happen to know the way out?"

"Unfortunately not," he fingered his book, "I don't even know how I got in." He watched her horror-stricken face with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Great," Sam crossed her arms over her chest, "Now we're stuck here."

"Not necessarily," Danny turned a page, "I followed a map in this book to get here. Maybe it can lead us out." With these words, Sam shifted much closer to him, arms almost touching, eying the book with apprehension.

"Really, what makes this book so special?" Sam scanned the book critically. He slapped the book shut so that she could see the cover. On it was a skull.

"Because it was written by my father, King of the Underworld," he ran his fingers over the cover, "Otherwise known as the Grim Reaper. This was his diary." Her eyes widened considerably.

"How did you get it then?" Sam asked, curiously, her hands itching to touch it.

"Simple, I stole it," Danny smiled at his own cleverness, "And I decided to use this map to find where it leads. An adventure of sorts and apparently, this is where the end is."

"Okay," Sam stared at the vaulted rock ceiling, "Where is... here?" She gestured around them.

"This is the neutral zone," he pointed at a line in the book, "A place where angels and reapers can meet without the fear of being annihilated. But there's a catch."

"There always is," Sam groaned as she read the page, "Dark and mysterious beings live here? Beware? There are many more ways to be obliviated?" Her eyes betrayed her calm demeanor.

"Relax, Sammy," Danny gave her a light-hearted smile, "We'll be out of here before you know it."

"Don't call me that!" she glared at him.

"Whatever you say, Sammy," he gave her a smile that knew no coyness.

"Why didn't I obey Mother Madeline?" she groaned to herself, her hands covering her face.

"Now, now," he chastised, "How about you tell me how you got here? I've told you my part." Sam looked up and saw no harm in telling the guy.

"I was with my house and my 'mother' so to speak," she made air quotations, "Mother Madeline took us out our plane of Heaven one day, onto the lower of the seven planes (I live on the fourth). It was beautiful. There were gardens of flowers, trees, and shrubbery all of sorts. But I strayed farther than I was supposed to. And the next thing I know, I'm here sitting next to the Prince of the Underworld in a place full of dark, sinister creatures waiting to come obliviate us." Her voice went from gentle to sullen.

"So then our next plan of action would be to find a way out of here," Danny tapped the map thoughtfully, trying to help with her mood, "It would be best if we just get up and walk around. Right now, we're sitting targets for any 'dark creatures' in this place."

BOOM!

The ground shook as a tremor passed through it and several loose rock shards fell onto the field of flowers.

"Umm... what was that?" Sam quivered, meek and terrified again. He remained calm, stashing his book and pulling out his scythe at a leisurely pace.

"It appears we've been spotted," Danny let go of his scythe and it hung in midair, waiting for them to mount it. "Get on." Sam looked too shocked and terrified to follow orders.

"I can fly," she snapped, spreading out her wings. She let out a great 'swoop' and hovered a few feet in the air.

"No!" Danny pushed her down, crushing her underneath him. She glared at him.

"Get off!" she hissed, squirming from below him.

"Don't take out your wings here," Danny whispered back menacingly, "They'll stand out like a sore thumb. It's better if we stay as inconspicuous and quiet as we can."

Reluctantly, she accepted the logic in this and got up after he shifted his weight off her. She folded her wings to her body as close as she could and she sat behind him, grabbing his torso tightly. And then, they were in the air, flying past rock formations and leaving the field of red flowers behind.

"Do you think we lost whatever found us?" Sam asked as she held onto his waist, trying desperately not to fall off.

A crash beside then and falling rubble told them otherwise.

"Danny," Sam pointed up, fear quaking through her being, "Look above you!"

A large, hideous-looking claw stuck out through the stone ceiling, turning and pushing its way through. Moments later, the entire ceiling seemed to splinter like a mirror lens cracking. And then, it shattered.

Mountains of boulders and broken rock fell from above their heads.

"Hang on, Sammy," Danny gritted his teeth, veering left and right as the rocks continued their onslaught and rained down upon them. Sam clutched his waist tighter, nearly choking Danny. She pressed her face into his back, wishing this would all be over and that she was back at home.

A sound that seemed in between a roar and a wave crashing into a cliff alerted them before something blocked their path. A very large something.

A horrid creature with a vile, mutated body and horns sticking from its cheeks leered at them, showing rows of ugly sharp and yellow teeth. It raised a disgusting claw, readying itself to swipe at them. Blood red eyes stared at them menacingly, making Danny's hair stand on end.

"Sammy-kins," he whispered as it eyed them, "Do you trust me?" Her amethyst eyes watched his emerald ones hesitantly before she nodded. "Stay as close as you can to me and keep your wings folded tight."

She did as she was told and Danny headed for the beast. It struck at them, swiping down the claw with quick and brutal force. He ducked left but part of his cloak ripped off. Glowing emerald blood poured out, staining the black fabric of his clothes and making him hiss in pain. In his ears, he could hear Sam scream, the monster roar, and the sound of more boulders breaking.

"We're going down!" he alerted her, angling his body along with hers flat onto his scythe. Another roar quickened their speed as they landed on the ground, tumbling across the stone strewn floor. "Sam! Get behind me!"

A clawed foot headed towards them, making the ground vibrate and the loose rubble on the ground dance about.

"I'm going to open a portal!" Danny yelled over the commotion, "Grab onto something sturdy!"

Sam dove for the first piece of rock that looked like it was firmly attached to the ground and grabbed onto it as hard as she could. She closed her eyes and tucked herself into a small ball, praying that they would make it through this.

"Open the Gate To Oblivion!" he chanted, focusing hard on bringing forth the Gate. "Open! I, Prince of the Underworld, command you!"

At once, he made a slicing motion with his scythe that seemed to rip the very fabric of time and space. A large, elaborately framed door appeared opening slowly and like a vacuum, sucked the air and anything loose into it. On entrance, objects (alive or inanimate) seemed to be ripped apart molecule by molecule before disappearing completely. They were gone from existence forever.

He gripped his scythe as gale force winds picked up, swishing and swirling around him, pulling at him to let go. In his peripheral vision, he saw Sam flying like a flag on a post, clutching the rock pole. He also saw that the creature was resisting with all its might trying to run away from the opened Gate.

"Come on, come on," he whispered to himself, beads of perspiration pouring down his head as he struggled to keep the Gate open long enough to capture the monster. His eyes narrowed in fury and concentration as he watched the Gates waver slightly. "No. Don't close!"

He shut his eyes and concentrated all of his remaining powers into the Gate. His scythe flamed with a glowing emerald light from the sheer power he was putting in.

And instantly, the winds picked up even stronger and the monster tripped, flying in at top speed into the door. A large whining sound, even keener than before rang in Danny's ears before it disappeared completely and he sagged to the floor, tired and relieved.

He slumped there for a moment before calling out for Sam.

"Sammy-kins!" Danny shouted jovially, "Where are you?" He got up on shaky knees and began to search for her.

"Danny, I'm here!" Sam croaked from somewhere, "And I could use a little help, now!" The last word sounded strained and Danny limped as fast as he could to the sound of her voice.

"Sam!" he exclaimed at the sight of finding her wings and the lower half of her body crushed under a boulder. Her breathing seemed labored and she glared at him when he stared at her and made no move to help.

"Hello?" she glowered at him, "An angel crushed under a boulder and in need of a little assistance here!"

"H-Huh, oh right!" Danny gave a sheepish grin before leaning all his weight on the rock and inching it off her. "Sorry there, Sammy-kins."

"Ow," Sam winced as she tried standing up. On her pale skin, he could see a large black and blue bruise that cover the back of her calves and a sprain that looked red and puffy. He immediately crouched down to her and examined it.

"Does this hurt?" he twisted it gently one way, emitting a cry of pain from her. "Sammy, I want you to stay as still as possible. This might hurt a bit."

He took a fistful of his cloak and ripped some makeshift bandages out of it. He shivered slightly, wearing only a black muscle shirt without the protection of his cloak.

Sam turned scarlet as she eyed his bare arms that looked both wiry and strong. A sting tremored through her legs as she held onto his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh as he tightly wound the cloth around the sprain.

"Ow," Sam hissed, shutting her eyes and squirming slightly.

"Do you think you can walk?" Danny smiled kindly, knowing it was a stupid question but needed to be asked so as to not hurt her pride.

"Yes," she replied firmly, getting up before falling down again just as quickly. A yelp of pain told otherwise.

"Come on," Danny knelt down in front of her, motioning to get on his back. Sam turned scarlet.

"Why can't I just fly?" Sam partially unfurled her wings before wincing again in pain. Danny let out a tiny gasp of horror and revulsion but masked it just barely so Sam would not notice. Her luminescent white wings were now speckled with dirt and twisted at odd angles. The feathers were no longer glowing with beauty but rather frazzled and dirty.

"You're torturing yourself," he chided softly, "And we'll make more progress if you let me do the walking."

"Why can't we ride your scythe like last time?" Sam asked again, still blushing slightly at the thought of him carrying her.

"It takes some power to work it and I exhausted all of it trying to keep the Gates of Oblivion open," Danny explained levelly, "I couldn't even believe I could keep it open that long."

"But Danny," she pointed at his stained shirt, "You're injured."

He glanced at his side. It was stained a glowing green with his blood and seemed to pulse in agony. He bit back a cry of pain as she touched it gently.

"A slight cut," he waved offhandedly, touching it lightly, "Nothing to worry about. Now are you going to stop complaining?" He gave her a playful look, daring her to try another excuse.

"But I'm super heavy," she warned futilely. Danny chuckled.

"I'll manage," he hefted her legs as she got on. He was surprised; she barely weighed a thing, but shrugged it off as part of being an angel. "You can make yourself useful though. You can navigate us."

He handed her the diary and headed off in what he hoped was the right direction. A long silence insued as both he and Sam focused on making their way out.

* * *

With each labored breath Danny took, he felt Sam get heavier. Granted, he knew it wasn't her weight. His side felt a sharp jab of pain every time he took a step and it was getting to him. And even though he tried to hide it, Sam felt it too.

"Hey, Reaper boy?" she looked at him worriedly but tried to remain positive, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Danny called back in a feigned cheerful voice, "Just a bit of a pang in my side." Sam looked at him skeptically.

"Oh, really?" she nudged his waist gently. Instantly, she was dropped as his hands flew to his sides.

"Augh!" his wound throbbed madly when he hit the floor. He opened his eyes and smiled lopsidedly when she gave him a knowing look.

"Come on, Reaper Boy," Sam pulled out the makeshift bandages that were formerly his cloak, "Let me bandage your wounds."

Ignoring his protests, she slowly lifted his shirt before inhaling sharply.

"Danny?" she pressed the wounded flesh gently. Beside the green blood that Sam knew was normal, the flesh around seemed puffy and reddened.

"Yeah, Sammy?" he winced when her fingers touched his gash.

"I think it's infected or something," Sam began to wrap the cut, "I can only bandage it." Her strong fingers worked deftly and soon, the pain was sedated.

"Thanks," Danny sat up slowly, no longer in pain.

"Okay, time for some more planning," Sam pulled out the book. She fingered the yellowing pages, admiring the smooth creamy texture before staring at the map.

"It looks like we're here," he pointed at a spot in the middle of the map, "And to get the realm of Heaven we need to scale this mountain."

"But it's impossible," Sam's eyes widened, "Many humans have tried and none have succeeded."

"Yes, but you are an angel," Danny smiled calmly, "I'm positive that Lord Almighty is missing one of his children right now."

"You think we'll be able to do it?" she looked at him with skepticism.

"Yes," he lied. He had full confidence that she would return safely but he would not be able to accompany her. Reapers were not allowed to enter the realm of Heaven.

"Then let's go," Sam jumped up with renewed resolve.

"Sammy," he pointed at her foot, eyes glittering with amazement, "You're healed."

"Angels have fast healing abilities," she unwrapped the cloth revealing a pale calf, unmarked and unblemished, "Didn't you know that?"

"No," Danny gave her a devious smirk, "Any chance you could use those healing powers on me?"

She ignored him, her cheeks stained bright red. She knew that he knew full well that angels could heal people... through lip contact.

"Aw, come on," he teased lightly, "You know you love me."

Sam turned a shade darker. There was so much seriousness in his voice that she didn't know if he was lying or not.

"Fine!" she glowered at him. He had a slightly shocked expression on his face as if he didn't expect her to accept before giving her a mischievous child-like look.

"I'm waiting," he sang out. He watched with the utmost blank expression as she sat in front of him and leaned, squinting her eyes shut.

His arms shot out and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him and crashing her lips onto his. Sam's eyes flew open and her hands flew to his chest, pushing herself away from him when she felt his tongue run across her lips. They flew apart from each other.

"W-What was t-that?" Sam glared at him, her heart thumping wildly, if she still had one. He stared right back at her with piercing apple green eyes.

"That was a kiss," he stated, smiling almost coldly. He unwrapped the bandages at his waist and touched the unscarred flesh. "Come on. We best be moving if we are to reach the foot of the mountain by tomorrow." He got up and started walking off, picking up the book she had dropped on the floor.

Sam backlashed. While she was in chaos with her feelings, he was so calm yet cold. She would never understand him and his ways.

She touched her lips gingerly, remembering the passion he had given her through that one kiss. How was he able to do that? And a reaper?

"I shouldn't be with him," she berated herself in her mind, "I can't be with him." And somehow, she felt herself being torn apart by these words.

Danny smiled sadly from within when he saw what an emotional wreck she was. It had proved something to him; she loved him somewhat. But he bottled his emotions and kept a mask of coldness out for her because, deep down, he knew that he could never have her.

She was an angel. He was a reaper. What more was there to say?

**A/N: Did you like it? It's a new concept to me so I'm still pretty shaky with it but I hope I did my best. Please read and review if you do.**


	2. Of Portals and Pretty Faces

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Now before we begin, I have some bad news to report. I'm sorry but I've lost inspiration in Waves of Blue. I'll pick it up during the summer though when I don't have too much work so it's going on temporary hiatus. Anyways, onto the second chapter! New surprises and trials for our heroine and hero! Now disclaimers from our little reaper boy!**

**Danny: The authoress owns nothing. Especially not my little angel from the Heavens above! (grabs Sam possessively)**

**Sam: (glare) Get your little demonic hands off me, reaper boy before I holy water them off.**

Of Portals and Pretty Faces

The wind in the cave-like place did wonders to tempers and minds. For one, it blew with such ferocity that it made Sam's short hair stick to her face and she hated when that happened. She blew at it miserably but it refused to move away. Her feet ached; she had never walked for long distances before and she glared every so often at a smiling Danny who clutched the diary tightly in his hands acting as if he had no other care in the world.

It angered and annoyed her to no end.

"What are you so happy about?" she almost screamed in frustration, eying him menacingly. He turned to her, a puzzled smile on his face.

"What ever do you mean, my dear little Sammy?" he asked innocently after a long silence. A layer of icy steel shielded the pain in his voice. She shivered at the severity in it and wished for some warmth from someone or something. She huddled her white healed wings around her pale frame.

Things had become awkward between them after Danny had kissed her. He seemed hesitant in speaking to her and when he did, his words were barbed with steel.

"Are we close?" Sam grumbled. She couldn't help it but she hated each and every moment with the sardonic reaper boy. He got on her nerves. One moment he was sweet and caring. The next, he had this mask on like he wanted to distance himself from her.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Danny slowed down a bit before coming to a complete stop. He stared at the map and then at the terrain. In front of them were two tunnels. Sam caught up to him and watched him expectantly.

"Well, Reaper Boy?" Sam collapsed next to him, her eyes trained on the book. "Where do we go next?"

Danny's emotions were going haywire now. Inside his mind, he was frantically thinking up plans to evade her questions without scaring her before quickly shooting them down again. His silence made it all the worse though.

"It seems we have hit a snag in our journey," he replied, "No matter." He closed his book with a definite shut. He picked the tunnel on the left and took out his scythe. He let it hover in the air and offered his hand to her, his green eyes cool and level.

Sam accepted it reluctantly. She didn't want to trust the boy but she had no choice in the say.

The wind stopped. That was the first sign of disturbance for Danny. He narrowed his eyes for the dangers he knew was ahead.

"Danny?" Sam whispered to him, tightening her grip around him, "Do you hear that?"

"I hear nothing," he replied, trying to ignore her and focus on what she was trying to show him.

"Are you trying to hurt my feelings on purpose?" Sam glared at him before sighing exasperated, "Fine, just stay quiet and listen."

Danny obeyed, perking his ears up so he could listen. And then he heard it. A soft lilting voice, singing in a soft and beautiful lulling manner as if to lure them closer. It was definitely feminine and most likely young too. Although, one could never tell in the neutral zone.

"Should we go near it?" she asked, shivering slightly. The voice was frightening in a way. It seemed eerie and solemn yet it soothed her all the same. Like a siren's song of sorts.

"Might as well," Danny replied. His body tensed. He had heard this voice before, a long time ago. Although from where, he did not remember.

As the scythe flew past the rock walls of the tunnel, the voice became clearer and louder. The song climbed higher and higher until only a clear, long note was heard before silence covered their ears like a dense cloud.

"Danny," Sam was forced to admit, "This is creepy."

"I know what you mean," Danny reassured her, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

And they came to a large clearing like the gardens before but this one was dark and damp with water dripping of the stalagmites on the ceiling. In the middle of the barren rock floor was a pedestal-like formation and on that was a figure of a girl. She looked like she was wrapped in a cloak much like the one Sam had seen Danny wear.

But something irked her. A light golden glow surrounded the girl like she was an angel but pulsated like she was a demon.

"Sam," Danny grabbed her to comfort her, "I want you to stay behind me." She nodded before moving behind him as he put his scythe in an alert position.

Under the cloak's hood, the girl's rosy red lips moved and suddenly a long solitary note was produced before silhouetting into another song.

_My loneliness is of no importance.  
Dreams were not meant to be heard.  
My words mean nothing to you.  
Can you see the lance in my heart?_

"Such a sad song," Sam couldn't help but remark out loud. The voice and the lips stopped abruptly before Sam could stop herself from speaking anymore. The hood fell off the girl's face.

Beautiful. That was the one word that suited the girl perfectly. Golden eyes that smoldered like fire penetrated the soul while pure ebony hair fell around her evenly sculpted shoulders in waves of silky smoothness. Her pale white face stained a rosy pink in the cheeks, contrasted against her high cheekbones and long slender neck.

"Hello, my dear lady," Danny greeted, trying to be polite and civil as to not disturb or perturb the girl. He had to admit though. She was beautiful and he felt his cheeks color as he felt enchanted by her face.

"We were just passing and would like to know if you happen to know the way out. Would you be so kind as to tell us?" he gave her his most winning smile.

"Hello," her voice melodiously flowed in Sam's ears, "I am Elodia and I reside here. I do not know why you are here or how you have stumbled into my lovely abode but you are not welcome."

Behind her, Sam could see was an opening. Another tunnel. Another way out. The girl saw where her eyes wandered and she hopped off the stand smoothly before quietly commanding the opening to close. A slab of stone blocked the entrance off with a loud resounding boom. At the same time, the entrance behind them sealed shut too. They were trapped.

"If you wish to progress any further, I will not allow it," the siren whispered, "I will obliviate you before you can disturb our realms again." With that, her once bell-like voice turned sharp and ugly. Her molten gold eyes turned frightening and snake-like. And her pale skin turned even paler, matching Danny's own white hair.

Her songs started again, but they were sung in a language that seemed menacing. At once, Danny stiffened.

"Hey, Reaper Boy?" Sam tried joking but her tone betrayed her words. She was worried and terrified, "You okay?"

"S-Sam," Danny whispered, suddenly convulsing horribly. "G-Get away from me! Now!"

"Get her," she hissed, her voice bouncing off the walls and entering Sam's ears like a death warrant. "Obliviate her."

And before Sam could help it, she saw Danny's eye cloud over. His pupils turned a solid shade of emerald and the familiar warmth she had seen was lost.

All thoughts in his head were gone and he saw himself in a small corner that remained silent and unhearing. He only heard the words prancing like harlequins across his mind, commanding and persuading him to do as they told, his face emotionless and blank.

"Yes, my mistress," he said monotonously. Instantly, he sprang forward, slicing down his scythe with such force that Sam just barely escaped as the stone floor next to her broke and shattered into a thousand fragmented pieces.

"Danny!" she shrieked, "Snap out of it!"

"Attack her," Elodia replied in a shrill voice, "Make sure she does not escape!"

Danny ran against his will, charging at her with lightening agility. Sam readied herself for the attack and leaped at the last second to the other side of the room.

"Danny," she called out desperately, "Listen to me! Don't do this! I know you hate me but I know you're in there somewhere!"

A swipe of his scythe told her differently and she felt a gash on her left leg.

"Ooh," Elodia giggled, licking her lips and showing rows of white fang-like teeth, "Angel blood. Such a delicacy! I shall have a feast at the end of this!"

Sam panted as the onslaught of attacks continued. Trying to convince him to snap out of it was out. Her best bet was to wrestle his scythe away from him. But how? He easily overpowered her in height and weight.

She had no time to think as his weapon came down like a sword, barely missing her by a few inches. She reacted quickly while his scythe was still in the ground. She charged at him and elbowed him in the stomach. He stumbled a bit as Sam felt her shoulder dislocate itself by the sheer force of the tackle into his abdomen. Her hands grabbed the weapon and she used her weight to pry it out of the ground.

Once in her hands, she felt utterly stupid. Here she was, holding a weapon and she knew nothing of how to use it. Even the sheer size of it was daunting.

"What do I do?" she whispered, her arms shaking to keep it up, "What do I do?"

"Mistress," a voice whispered quietly in her head. Her eyes widened as she almost dropped the weapon. Where were these voices coming from?

"Mistress," another voice whispered, "Listen to us. We will help you save our master."

And then Sam knew. They were coming from Danny's scythe. Somehow, there were spirits or some sort of being in it. That would be a story for another day. One of the voices was screaming at her.

"Mistress," one of the voices told her, "Let us help you. We want our master back."

Tendrils of writhing black wood took her arm and wrapped around it, securing her arm to the scythe. It did not hurt or prick her. On the contrary, it felt warm and familiar.

"Will you hurt me?" Sam whimpered, slightly nonchalantly, not afraid at all but in need of some reassurance.

"No," they whispered in unison, "You are our master's precious one. We are here to save him and you. Now relax and we will do the rest."

As she pondered what they meant when she was his 'precious' one, her muscles relaxed. She felt her legs and body being encased in the same warm tendrils and controlling her movements as if she were a puppet on strings.

"I will save Danny," she whispered to herself as she sunk into the tendrils' embrace.

Her arms swung and her legs sprang up, dodging the incoming Danny and heading straight for Elodia. On her face was the look of pure determination. She felt her arm reel back, readying to slice the girl to ribbons.

"Protect me!" she commanded Danny. The spirits cursed out as Danny jumped in front of her and they veered off course, nicking him in the cheek. He remained oblivious to his injury as blood poured out of it freely, flowing down it like a small river.

"We cannot harm our master," they hissed. Sam thought.

"Knock him unconscious," she explained to the voices, "She can't control him then." Her stomach churned while she waited for the spirits' approval.

"Yes," they finally murmured back, "But it will take a great amount of force. Our master is strong and agile even without us."

"Try," Sam urged the scythe. Her arms automatically swung up and she felt herself race forward. In front of her, Danny stood, blank and not realizing the attack headed for him. Elodia laughed.

"You're going to cut up your own master?" she giggled in delight, "Oh, what fun this will be to see. Stand your ground, pawn."

And suddenly, the hilt of the scythe came down hard of Danny's head. His blank eyes suddenly had their color back and his arms instantly flew to his cracked skull.

"Shit!" he rubbed his head, his words slurring horribly, "Damn, Sammy! That hurt like hell!"

Elodia let out a string of curses much like Danny was now. Sam panted, her arms letting go of the weapon. The tendrils slowly undid themselves from her, eager to get back to their master.

"Ah well," she goaded herself, allowing herself a dainty smile, "I have one last trick." Out of her cloak sleeves, strings flowed out like vines and ensnared Sam. The scythe's tendrils released the hold they had on her body and she was left defenseless.

From her cloak, Elodia drew a wicked looking scythe. The difference from hers and Danny's though was that hers had an eerie red aura and the wood was very gnarled like someone had carved it clumsily. It went under Sam's neck, the blade playing with the pale skin of her throat.

Sam felt like screaming but sucked in her breath as far as it would let her to avoid the blade.

"Sam!" Danny picked up his scythe. His eyes lit up with fury, "Let her go! She is mine!" He raced forward but stopped when Sam let out a muffled scream as the scythe sliced a thin line across her skin.

"Do not come near," she yelled at him, "Or I will send her to the Gates of Oblivion!"

He hesitated, before stopping a distance away from Sam and Elodia.

"Drop your weapon."

He did so, letting it clatter on the ground next to him.

"Now let her go," he glared at the being holding his precious Sam. His hands curled to fists.

Elodia feigned pondering about it, using her free hand to tap her chin thoughtfully. After a moment, she just stared at him.

"No," she replied, her lips curling into a taunting smile.

Sam let out an internal scream as she felt the blade press against her throat.

"This is it," she thought, her mind allowing her the beauty of unconsciousness. "This is it."

"No!" Danny snarled, springing forward, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Shortly, Sam felt herself being jolted awake as the strings loosened themselves around her. Her wings snapped up and she hovered an inch from the floor. She landed softly, clutching her sliced vocal cords before collapsing.

"Suffer!" his eyes had pure murder intent in them. His scythe seemed to shine with a green light before he brought it across, slicing the siren across the stomach.

She screamed bloody murder before a portal appeared where the gash was and she was sucked inward. Her screams trailed off as Danny glared at the spot where she had been before running back to Sam.

A pool of blood was around her head and she lay unconscious.

"Damn it, Sammy," he held up her head. He summoned as much power as he had in him and pressed gently on her neck. "I turn my back for one second and I find you in a pool of your own blood. Why does it always end like this?"

Instantly, the skin and tendons repaired themselves. Sam's eyes opened suddenly and she jumped out of his hands, coughing and sputtering.

"You jerkoff!" Sam screamed, reeling back her fist and sending it crashing into Danny's cheek, "You left me lying there while I was dying, again!"

"Ow, woman!" he rubbed the spot where she had hit him, "You're welcome."

She stuck out her tongue, clearly mocking him. He laughed and blew a raspberry back at her. They both enjoyed a moment of pure childishness in amusing themselves as they laughed despite of the trial they had just faced.

Sam smiled contently. He was finally talking and laughing with her.

The slab of stone on both entrances slid open. The laughing ceased and Danny let out an awkward cough of embarrassment. He got up and collected his things.

"Come on," his voice regained the cold exterior. "We must advance forward."

Sam frowned. She was so close to getting past the wall he put around his heart.

"Hey, Reaper Boy?" she asked hesitantly.

Danny stopped. His heart almost broke when he saw the hurt expression on her face.

"Yes, Sammy?" he allowed her one last look at his warm smiling face before he shielded his eyes with ice. She smiled back for a moment too.

"Nothing," she beamed.

She ran close to him as they exited the tunnel. But as they did, the wind picked up again but they heard a voice, lilting higher and higher into a beautiful melody. Loud and clear.

_My loneliness is of no importance.  
Dreams were not meant to be heard.  
My words mean nothing to you.  
Can you see the lance in my heart?_

**A/N: And I am done with another chapter of Of Angels and Reaper Boys! A really eerie ending, isn't it? Please review! I'd like to know if you enjoyed the story so far!**


End file.
